Holiday Hunger Games
by HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterScar
Summary: This is a sequal to Holiday Hunger Games- Finally the holiday awaited, a long a hard wait, but its here! No more Snow, Glimmer or Marvel. No more annoying fuss! The amazing France awaits us, just France. Well thats what they thought. (A reminder- this isn't just a Clato story)
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHHHHH, Hey guys! I have missed this so much! But i'm back, so i would go on and tell you everything that happened but that would be boring. Yet i kinda wanna tell you! Anyways, here it is, HOLIDAY HUNGER GAMES (Give credits to CJstoriesandobsessions for the amazing name). And would you guys prefer me to answer questions on the Fanfiction so you can all see my answers? Cause some people messaged me asking if i could do that so they know what my reply is. So what do you think? Yes or No? **

**~Oh yeah, i was also wondering what you guys would think of a Harry Potter Fanfiction? I mean i know you love Hunger Games, but i love HP so much, its definitely my favourite book series of all time. It would either be on Scorpious and Rose or James and Lily (My 2 fav couples), well unless you have other ideas that is! Anyway im rambling on, just tell what you think, i would love to know soon!**

**ENOJOY~**

* * *

**Rue's pov.**

Christ, im so excited. We have waited nearly three hours and they are finally letting us get on the plane. Thank god!

This Lady who is super sure she is sitting next to me (though i beg to differ) is going on and on about her sex life. I mean come on we just met! And personally i do just don't want to know what moves 'Bill' likes. Its just disturbing!

But what i do know is that Katniss is next to me for sure! I can't wait! I mean i have never been a fan of long flights, but guys? THIS IS FRANCE! Its got paris in its wards- (here are some nicknames i gave paris) 'the city of love', 'they city of flipping good food' or my favourite 'the place where they made moustaches nice to look at'

You know whats also great guys? Is the fact that I, Rue, Flipping awesome Rue, am going to smash Johanna into the ground with my snow boarding moves. Though she says that thats ridiculous (Untrue), that i should watch my back now (Unneeded and rude) and that i suck at snow boarding (also untrue). But who cares i'm just going to take this time to relax and burn johanna to the ground.

**_PICK UP THE PHONE, PICK UP THE PHONE MAN, PICK IT U-_**

Dammit, Michael and Jack changed my ring tone again...

**Me- Who is it? **

**Rellish- Its me, god.**

**Me- What do you want? The plane it about to take off and the flight attendant it getting pissed off. **

**Rellish- I don't care and frankly i should be the one going to France, i don't know what mum's prob-**

**Me- What the hell, be quiet! Now what do you want? I don't have time for your rambling.**

**Rellish- Oh, um sorry! Anyway, do you have my straighteners? Cause like i need them**

**Me- No. Well i did borrow them, but Emily wanted them so she has it. **

**Rellish- Oh Emily! Haven't asked her! Thanks Rue**

**Me- Haha, its okay Rel. **

**Rellish- Okay. Well have fun in france even though i still feel i should be going!**

**Me- haha okay Rel, love you, even though you are a pain in the ass!**

**Rellish- You two RuRu!**

Oh my god. The lady just sat down next to me...

"I told you we were sitting together" Old lady cat bag crazy (OLCBC) said.

I sighed and did a fake laugh. "I guess so, well then this flight will be entertaining" I said in a mock voice.

"Denfinetly. Where was i last? Oh yes, Bill it quite entertaining as you know-" Oh yes i know Olcbc...

God help me. I'm just going to put my head phones in, listen to music and pray to the heavens she doesn't ask me a question or notice the headphones.

**Peeta's pov.**

"Well anyway Sparkles just fell right down and all i could do was laugh it was too funny" Cato was telling us about his amazing travels of the world and how Sparkles (Marvel) fell down a lot...

"No way! Guys guess what?" Johanna screeched into my ear. She has basically been saying that the past hour while reading her 'Look' Magazine (Ooc: I dont own Look)

"What now?" Finnick, Gale, Cato and I all asked, in a annoyed voice. All of us were pissed now, this has got to be the 100th time she has said that.

"Well basically this magazine says that, Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth (Ooc: I don't own Miley or Liam! Also this is fake news! I just made it up, its not true) have split up! And i don't think they have! I mean, this close to getting married! It must be fake information! What do you guys think?"

"Um, I don't know? They are a cute couple i guess, but it could of happened?" Finnick said

"Yeah i agree, but Johanna does make a point! I mean this close to the wedding, wouldn't she have backed out a long time ago?" Gale pointed out

"No, why would she have backed out ages ago? She obviously has cold feet and is freaking out so she called it off" Cato adds

"Yeah, Cato is probably right! And i think after convincing her she will call it back on" I say

"Yeah you guys are right!" She says, putting all her concentration back into Look.

"She is going crazy, what is up with her. She was like now my best bud, but ever since we started this year she has got really attractive and girly" Gale whispered franticly to us.

"Well maybe you like her?" Cato said.

"Yeah, i mean she was always hot and girly. But you only noticed cause you like her now" Thresh said in a factual way. He seems to notice we are here (So far on this flight he has been sleeping

"What no way! She is my best friend! I like Madge" He said quickly

"You sure?" I asked patiently

"Yes. Well i guess i haven't thought about it but yes."

"Okay, if you are sure" Finnick said cheeckily.

**Clove's pov. **

I swear this is the fucking longest flight in the history of flights! I mean what the hell is going on! And you know what makes it worse is that a stupid Glimmer look-a-like-dumb-horse-face-shoe-face flight assistant keeps checking out Cato every five minutes. Like what the fuck? I mean, like she can have anyone, but now Cato! He is too hot for her anyway!

"-Bill is good in bed like that, maybe you should try it with someone?" The Olcbc lady said to rue-She texted me the nickname before take off... also why she was called that.

"Um, I'm not sure..." Rue said blushing.

"Well its a hard position. I can understand the reason you hesitated considering" I giggled so much after that. This lady if off her rocket! I mean eww! Haha, Rue looks like she has died and come back to life. This i have got to get on camera.

* * *

**Okay there it is! The first chapter! Its up! Hope you enjoyed it! AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FROM ABOVE!**

**Next time-**

**-Here we are **

**-Room change? **

**-Lets go out tonight or a cozy night at home (You decide) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating straight away! I had training and dance so yeah! Anyways i have decided to answer questions here (Only if they are some question about the story), but if it a review saying 'Love it' or something i will answer privately! Will start that next time!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Katniss's pov.

Wow... even the airport in france is nice! And the snow! Holy moly i love snow. Peeta literally had to hold me back from rolling in it!

"This is great, i can't wait to start skiing tomorrow!" Madge remarked. This is her first time with us (On a holiday), i know she will be surprised by how we act!

"Same! Oh yeah, guys, are we going out tonight?" Annie asked, turning around to face us. She had basically ran out of the airport... Annie has never liked airports.

"I'm to jet lagged! Lets have a movie night or something! Johanna you did bring the films right?" Rue said.

"Obviously! I have comedy, romance, horror and all the other stuff" You see Johanna's parents are like, how do you put it? Rich. Her dad is a film director! And her mum is an actress! So in summary, she is loaded, and has tons of amazing films!

"Great! So do we have a car picking us up?" Gale asked, turning to Johanna. He gave her the up and down, which it very strange. I mean Johanna is flipping gorgeous, but i didn't think Gale had ever noticed. I will have to ask the guys or talk to the girls about it.

"Car is picking us up. Mum insisted!" Johanna said in a factual way.

"Well where are we meeting the driv-" Gale began, but Cato cut him off.

"Look if says 'Johanna Mason' on that guys sign"

"Oh yeah. Okay well lets go over"

Xander's pov.

"Guys gale has to share with either Madge or Johanna" Apparently we are short of one room, and everyone else in in two's to share the rooms but Gale, Madge and Johanna. But Johanna refuses to share with Madge cause she is too girly, so Gale has to choose.

"Well i don't know, let me think about it" Gale says.

"What to think about Gale? Just go with Johanna, you two have been best friends for ever, i'm sure you have seen it all" Katniss replied.

"WHAT? What do you mean Gale has seen it all?" Madge practically screams.

"It's not a big deal, i mean he has only seen my boobs. Anyway, Gale just share with me"

"Um okay" Gale said... blushing? What? I turn to Finch and give her weird look. She seems to agree.

"Well we will be in the kitchen. Madge and you two should probably go unpack. We all did it while you were arguing" I say.

"Yeah okay" Madge says sheepishly.

Finnick's pov. 

"Was Gale blushing or was it just me who noticed that?" Xander said.

"I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE! HE LIKES HER I CA-" Rue shouts, but Cato cuts her off before she can finish.

"Can you be quiet! I want to talk about this while they are away, but if you keep shouting then we wont be able to!" Cato says, sternly.

"Okay, god. What are you, on your man period or some shit? Calm down man!" Rue says, smiling cheeckily. Clearly about the period thing... she has waited a while to use it.

Cato roles his eyes, but pulls Clove on his lap and we begin to discuss. The guys tell the girls about what happened on the plane.

"So he does like her?" Annie says suspiciously.

"Maybe. I think he may just be realising it." Thresh says.

"He likes Madge as well though?" Clove asks.

"Well yeah, i think so. But the thing is, he has been trying for ages to get Madge! I mean they look great together and i think Madge is just starting to like him too!" I say.

"Well thats bad timing. Just when he is about to get Madge he realises he is in love with Jo" Katniss says, sighing.

"We never said love, just like" Xander replies.

"He clearly loves her you twat! Its obvious! I always thought they would end up together" Katniss argued back.

"What are you talking about?" Madge says, walking in. Oh great timing Madge, this was starting to get interesting.

"Oh no one. We were just talking about shoes and apples" Really Rue, really?

"First i never asked who you were talking about! And second...you were talking about apples and shoes... loving each other?" Madge asks looking at us all weirdly.

"No! We were talking about um, guys what were we talking about?" Rue turns to us desperately. Wow, i would love to see anyone fix this massive hole she has just dug.

"We were talking about the Lord of the Rings (ooc: i don't own the lord of the rings lol). You know? About how Golem is clearly involve with the ring! I mean thats why he was desperately trying to keep it!" Finch said.

"No, thats not right! Golem didn't love the ring, he was obsessed with it. Obviously! You guys can be such dolts" Johanna exclaimed, walking in with Gale.

"Yeah dolts..." Clove muttered darkly, while rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad you agree Clover pie" Johanna said, chuckling.

"I'm glad you find it amusing Jonah the boner" Clove said back, trying very hard not to smile. Everyone burst out laughing though. So did Jonah and Clover?

"Jonah the boner? How very creative! You haven't called me Jonah in ages" Johanna said still laughing

"Yeah well i didn't have anything else to rhyme boner with... that was close to your name"

"God you guys are weird" Madge said smiling.

"Yeah well if you think that is weird you should her Gales nickname" Gale suddenly lost all colour to his face after Peeta said that.

"Don't you dare peeta! If you say the nickname, then you will have to say the story"

"What was it guys?"

"No! Please guys, its so embarrassing"

"Was it Gale the trail? No that wasn't it" Clove said smirking.

"Was it Banana boy? Oh wait, that was the one in year five" Thresh replied

"No, it i think it was Scooby the big fat booby! Oh wait, no"

"I think it was Snoodle the noodle" I say chuckling at the memory of the day we gave him that name.

"Oh yeah, that was it!" Johanna says.

"Oh Madge you have to heat this story" Finch said.

"Let me tell it!" Clove pouted.

"Okay fine, fine"

* * *

**Okay, so i don't have time to finish this, but i will have part two up soon! I kind of have the Snoodle the Noodle story planned out, but it anyone has a funny idea say!**

**Next time- **

**-Cozy night in **

**-Some Glimmer and Sparkles **

**-And a little bit of romance... You decide which couple, or maybe not even a couple? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for not updating, i was being lazy! I mean i love reading Fanfiction, but i don't think i ever realised how much time it takes up writing it! And my fanfiction is barley as good as some other ones. Some are so complexed and i just have some high school stuff i make up on the spot... **

**ANYWAYS NO MORE RAMBLING, ENJOY...**

* * *

Clove's pov

"Okay, so basically we had all gone out for dinner! We were celebrating Annie and Finnick getting on the swimming team! And Annie adores chinese food! So we went to a chinese restaurant" I begin telling them where we were.

Johanna begins to giggle, smiling very fondly at Gale as he begins to make a funny face at her. "You look so silly" Madge says smiling too. Johanna stiffens for a moment but goes back to giggling after.

"Okay can we finish the story?" Thresh says.

"Yeah, can we?" Rue asks impatiently.

"Oh yeah sure" Gale says mumbling before stealing a glance at Johanna.

Cato leans over and whispers something in Gales ear. Seeing as i'm sitting on his lap i got a pretty good idea what he said. Something along the lines of "Mate stop being such a pussy and ask Johanna out or stop flirting with her all the time. I think she is getting pissed and Madge may be getting jealous".

I nod knowingly to Gale before telling the rest of the story.

"Okay anyways, we were ordering our food and Gale didn't know what to choose so he ordered something simple, noodles. And we all agreed it was good so that what he got. When it arrived eat dug into the food, i mean we were hungry, it was nearly 8:30 and we hadn't ate for nearly 6 hours. Plus we were way younger"

Everyone nodded there head remembering the meal (I think that also might have been the day Annie basically fell in love with Finnick... crazy thats when we were 13)

"So, as we started to eat. Gale was having trouble with his noodles and had already dropped a few on his face while putting them in this mouth" I explain through my giggles.

"And he began to struggle even more. At one point we were considering hand feeding him. He had nearly finished when the noodle flicked out of the chopsticks and onto a chinese woman's hair! We didn't know what to do so we left it but Gale was laughing so much that a noodle he had earlier swallowed came out his nose!" We all start erupting into laughs at the memory. It doesn't sound to funny but it was one of those 'you have to be there' moments.

"And we didn't tell him for a whole 2 hours! So by the time we had taken the bus home we thought it might be time to put him out of this misery and tell him. He was mega embarrassed and vowed never to eat noodles again!" Gale smiles slightly.

"It was pretty funny, but i was so embaressed. I was wondering why everyone was giving me weird looks. So when they told me i felt like hiding under a rock"

"I wish i could of seen that! It would have been brilliant" Madge said while giving Gale flirty looks while giggling.

Glimmer's pov. 

"God, they are such little bastards! I can not believe they didn't invite us!" I say outraged, as i look into their villas window.

"Well we were kinda mean" Marvel replies.

"No we were not. I mean we were the perfect couple, then we broke up, you tried you rape Finch and i was a bit of a bitch! Thats hardly anything" I fume.

"Sorry to burst your bubble honey, but that is pretty awful. I mean i would be as furious as they are!" He replies sighing. "And lets be honest, look at us! Spying on them for Snow. We hate Snow, he is such a dick! And we still do it!"

"Yeah i guess, but still"

"There can be no silver lining for this" Marvel says.

"Yeah" I mumble in return. He is right, we are awful! But good news awaits us. Did you hear what he said when i mentioned the perfect couple thing? NOTHING! Exactly! So maybe there is a chance we can get it back on? No. Yes. Maybe. Who knows really?

We will see, maybe i can shimmy my way into his heart again..

Peeta's pov. 

Katniss rushes into the shower before i even have a chance to try race her.

"Ugh, Babe? I kinda wanna shower too!" I mumble into the door.

"Yeah, well wait" She replies.

"I don't wanna wait" I sigh.

"Well then come in with me if you are going to act like a little girl"

"Fine" I grumble. Secretly i'm supper happy! Me and Kat haven't showered together in ages.

"Get in then" She says giggling, pulling me in for a kiss while pulling me into the shower.

Cato's pov.

"You ready?" Clove yells cockily to me.

"Of course i'm ready" I reply with equal cockiness.

"Okay. One.. Two.. Three" She yells splashing into the pool. Its freezing cold here but the guys dared us to jump in.

I surface for air, swimming over to clove. "You know, are first date was swimming" I say smiling.

"Yeah, it was. That was the best i have ever been on" She says wrapping her arms around my neck and putting her head on my chest.

"Its bloody cold in here, ain't it?"

"Exactly the reason i'm snuggling with you" Clove replies.

"Oh, i thought it was suppose to be romantic" I say, putting my arms around her waist.

"Maybe its a little bit romantic" We says grinning.

"Yeah, maybe" I say grinning back. "How long did Annie say we have to stay in here?" I ask quietly.

"Ten minutes" Clove mumbles into my chest. I put my fingers under her chin, raising her face up. I look into her beautiful brown eyes and kiss her temple lightly.

"You couldn't possibly get anymore beautiful" I tell her. She sighs brings her lips up to mine, lightly grazing them.

I push down on her lips and kiss her more forcefully, but still with a gentle tone. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open gladly as she pushes her tongue inside my mouth.

"Alright love birds, its too cold to complete this challenge so you can come out. Otherwise you will get a cold" Rue says in a singsong voice before running inside.

"We can continue this inside" Clove says seductively wiggling her eyebrows.

I laugh a bit "Race you inside?"

"Would i have it another way?" She replies before jumping out the pool.

* * *

**Okay i hope you liked that. I tried to do a range of couples... there were about 2. **

**REVEIW PLEASE! THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY!**

**Next time- **

**-Lets hit the slopes**

**-Do you like him or not?**

**-Pick a couple or a situation and tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for not updating! I was really busy, and i was sick and off school for a bit so i wasn't allowed on my computer most of the time. **

**Okay so i chose to do 'Thresh, Rue and a apple field' Cause it seemed the safest haha.**

**ALSO, VERY IMPORTANT- I want to know what you think about the love triangle i am doing. See a lot of you want Madge and Gale to end up together, but a lot of you also want Johanna and Gale! And i have no idea who to choose! So PLEASE can you ALL answer in the reviews! I know some of you don't like reviewing but please! It would REALLY help!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Johanna's pov.

"Morning guys!" I say entering the kitchen with all my gear on.

"Hey JoJo" Finch says smiling. She happens to be all dressed in green (No surprise there).

"Hey Jonah" Clove says giggling.

"Oh shut up will you" I say trying to act important and serious. Didn't work. No. Just no.

I put the bread in the toaster and sit down, only to be jumped on my Annie. "Holy shit guys, look out the window" She says in a rushed voice, squealing... in happiness or sacredness?

I turn and gasp. "WHAT THE HELL" I shout "What are _they _doing here" I say in a seething voice.

"Is that Sparkles and the Whore a ton 2000.."Cato says speechlessly "Well we can always look on the bright side" he smirks.

"What bright side you tool?" Finnick asks in a angered tone.

"Well look at them! Sparkles looks like a barbie doll and Whore a ton 2000 looks like one too!" He says laughing.

"Thats not funny" Katniss remarks. We can all tell she is trying to keep a straight face. Not really working hun.

"This is awful, its like it was planned" Finch says in a sad tone, as Xander wraps his arm around her.

"I can't be planned, and it doesn't matter" Peeta says. We all look at him like he is OLCBC.

"He means that if we just keep a distance from them and don't think about them it will be fine" Rue states, in a army sort of voice.

"Yeah i guess" I say sighing "Its not like they know we are here" I smile at Finch.

"Lets go!" Annie says, grabbing Finnicks hand.

"Oh shit, my toast!" I remember, also cause there is smoke coming out of the toaster and Peeta pointed it out.

Rue's pov.

"I told you i was better" I say laughing in Johanna's direction, as she pulls her head out of the snow for an unexpected fall.

"Yeah thats what you think" She mumbles. A snowball comes shooting at my face. It trickles down my jacket.

"Oh you bitch" I say grabbing a bunch of snow and throwing it at her. She is just about to throw one back when someone smashes into her.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry" The.. guy? mumbles.

"Oh its fine" She says _BLUSHING? WOW WHAT? _This is Jo i am looking at right? Johanna Mason NEVER blushes! Is this a dream. Holy fuck its not! This guy must be bloody gorgeous. Rue the amazing must check it out

"Johanna are you okay" I screech as i get closer.

"Yeah i'm okay" She says dreamily. Oh i must see this boy!

"Holy moly" I whisper into her ear. This boy is like a sweet. He is perfect!

"Well hello" I say, winking.

He smiles "Hello beautiful" Oh i am so annoyed i have a boyfriend right now!

"Where are you from?" I say sweetly.

"Oh, i'm from the Ireland" (Ooc: Im sorry, but i had to make him from Ireland, first on all i'm part half irish and i love irish accents!)

"Ireland you say" Gale says. Cock-blocking much you horse bum! What the hell you stupid bitch. I turn to him, my blood boiling. Not for me, but for Johanna! This boy is perfect for her! HE PASSED MY TEST YOU WANKER!

"Ugh yeah" He says nervously. Looking at Johanna and I for help.

"This is Aidan, he is 17, like you" She says, in a warning voice.

"Um I'm Gale, i'm from Brooklyn"

Oh this is going to be a long day.

Katniss's pov.

Apparently Aidan had to go to meet his brother, Cillian. Apparently, he was a sex god (according to Johanna), he was sweet and had the best accent (according to rue) and he was a very strange cretin and should go away (according to Gale).

This is the best holiday so far! Johanna has found a boy, but also likes Gale. Gale likes both Johanna and Madge. Rue has admitted to Thresh that Aidan is hot but she is too in love with him to go for the Irish boy. Peeta is amazing in the shower. Finch and Xander are great. Also... i think Clove and Cato have sealed the deal, haha lets hope Clove isn't pregnant!

"Babe, lets go to bed now!" Peeta whines in my ear.

"Okay fine" I say kissing his nose before pulling the covers over our head.

Thresh's pov.

I pull Rue by the arm, leading her too the field. You see, me and Rue met in an Apple field, as hard is it is to believe. And we haven't been to one in ages. The fact that i found one when i was on a walk was a miracle because its hard to see anything when its 7:00 and also because everything is covered in snow.

* * *

**Okay so sorry! But i have to get off my computer now! My mum is yelling at me. There will be a part 2! **

**MAKE SURE YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS FROM ABOVE!**

**Also this is really important to me! I see that some of you have 'followed' my story and some of you have 'favourite it' if everyone who does that could review i would be really thankful! I just really like reading them!**

**Next time-**

**-Apple field **

**-Aidan **

**-Choose a couple **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry i didn't update! I was wishing my sister a happy birthday (17th) and also trying to get my brother to take his driving test (18, very soon to be 19)... didn't exactly work! **

**So anyways i have decided to answer some things because they were anonymous- **

**Allison (Guest), i'm not so sure about getting them into a fight, i don't think there relationship would be like that, maybe disappointed but not angry. I may consider getting her pregnant, i have been thinking of something, but i'm not sure. I might, but i might not as well. **

**Firegirl99 (Guest), no don't worry Aidan is not into Rue, and neither is Rue! I don't know, maybe Madge could fall in love with him. We will see!**

**Guest(s), i will write more about Cato and Clove, don't worry, i have an idea! **

**Okay well thats it, even if you are a Guest you can still send me messages and i will answer them like ^ that.**

******Anyways ENJOY..**

* * *

_Previously- _

_Thresh's pov._

_I pull Rue by the arm, leading her too the field. You see, me and Rue met in an Apple field, as hard is it is to believe. And we haven't been to one in ages. The fact that i found one when i was on a walk was a miracle because its hard to see anything when its 7:00 and also because everything is covered in snow._

Rue's pov.

"Is this what i think it is?" I ask excitedly

"I think it is!"

"How did you even find an apple field? Its snowing everywhere!" I screeched in happiness "Not that i'm complaining"

"Of course not" Thresh says smirking. Stupid ponce "Well i actually only found it last night. I just came across it, that all"

"Oh, okay. Well anyways, help me climb this one" I said pointing to a tree, while fumbling with my gloves. I grabbed the trunk of the tree.

"Sure" He placed his hands on my waist, pushing me up slightly.

I placed my foot in the crook of the trunk a pushed off. I could feel Thresh's grasp loosening and and beginning to travel lower.

I climbed a bit more till i was mid way on the tree. "You coming up of what?" I said starting at him expectantly.

"Um, maybe later" I could here his voice falter.

"Why is it that whenever i ask you to climb up with me you say that" I said, throwing a leaf at him... it didn't make it to where i was aiming. Bloody wind.

"No reason, i just don't want to"

What?

Wow. Something is going on.

I know!

"You pansy! You complete pussy! What the hell, are you scared?" I said menacingly.

"WHAT! Ugh, no, duh" He said snorting. I looked at him with a look that impled do-i-look-fucking-stupid-to-you "Look, i just don't like heights" He said quietly.

"Aww, baby, you should of said that" I said.

"Like you would have reacted any differently then before" He said with a knowing glance.

I giggled "Yeah, you are totally correct"

"Yeah, i know" He replied.

"But seriously hun, you should have told me"

"Its not like you needed to know" He said shortly.

"Yes it is. You know im scared of clowns, so why couldn't i know you were scared of heights?"

"Its different. Your a girl" He mumbled.

"That is so sexist" I gasped. I hopped down from the tree and stood next to him. "I wish you had told me, you are so silly" I say, kissing his nose (Let me just say how hard that was, he is so tall).

"Sorry" He whispered. I smiled.

"Its okay babe. Now come and give me that kiss you have been longing to give"

"Sure thing sweetly" He replied, placing his lips on mine. It started slow, but soon turned into a full out snogging session. He pressed me against the tree, i wrapped my legs around his waist instantly.

I sighed appreciatively as he placed his lips on my neck, sucking slightly. A new wave of pleasure pulsed through my body. I grinded against him, placing my hands on his belt. He moaned, agreeing where i was going with this.

"S-stop, i c-can't. It-ts to c-cold" My teeth chattered.

He laughed. "Yeah you are right, i think my lips have gone purple" He smiled at me.

"You are so silly" I said grinning "C'mon, lets go home. There has to be some situation already" I laughed.

"As you wish me lady" He let we walk ahead.

"Why thank you good sir"

Aidan's pov.

"Tell me who the' girl is, will ye'?" Cillian asked impatiently.

"Oh will ye' be quiet lad " I replied

"Yes, do be quiet' boy" Mother shouted across the room.

"Well he won-"

"Be quiet' lad! Noe' go set de' table wid' Aibhlinn" Dad shouted at him

"Yes, okay"

"So who is dis' feek **(Ooc: Gorgeous girl, Oh and this is irish slang they will be speaking :)**?" My younger sister, Alana, asked turning my way.

"Oh shush, you gowl **(Ooc: Annoying stupid person)**" I answered, breathily heavily

"Rude'" She replied, he accent thicker then normal.

"I'm' still nat' goin' to tell ye'" I replied.

"Com' here', tell me dis' n tell me no more'" She said smirking.

"You be quiet' gal. Noe' go upstair' you little madam'"

"Yes. Yes sir" She said shortly, fake marching up the stairs. **  
**

**(Ooc: I know this was short, but all i needed to do was show you what Aidan was thinking about... but then again, do we even know which girl he was talking about? Haha jokes) **

Katniss's pov.

"Are you okay?" I asked Clove. All the girls were huddled around her, on her bed. The boys were old to leave the site.

"I don't know" She croaked, placing her hand on her belly

"Did you eat something funny?" Annie asked tenthly.

"I don't know"

"Did you do something silly?" Finch asked.

"I don't know"

"Will you stop replying with 'I don't know'?"

"I don't know"

"Look we are only tr-" I began, but Clove cut me off.

"Shite, i'm going to be sick" She moaned bouncing off the bed.

"Oh this can't be good" Johanna cried.

* * *

**Okay, yes, i know, its short. But i had some girl problems (My friends are in a massive fight and shit, about really girly things lol) and i couldn't write anymore! I promise to have a long one next time! AND something very interesting so write about!**

**Next time-**

**-Hello, Aidan, fancy seeing you here~ But who says that? **

**-Clove **

**-A situation of your choice**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry i didn't update! I have literally had the busiest week ever! Haha i would tell you about it, but there is too much drama :) **

**Reply time! So im going to reply to the anonymous people now! **

**Emma- So basically you don't want clove to be pregnant? Well i can't promise that. But i'm not doing the normal pregnancy thing if i do it. I'm not that boring. There would be a huge twist, not like a different dad (Cause actually that happens a lot) but som****ething interesting. So even if you don't like pregnancy's i can assure you if i do it it won't be the boring one every one does! :) **

**Lydia- Oh don't worry! There wasn't really much to understand, it was just how his life is at home, you get what i mean? **

**catoandclove4eva- Seriously? Thats so sweet! Thank you! I'm sorry i stopped that story! You basically just brightened my mood :)**

**Okay so thats it for reply time (So now you know even if you are on annoymous i will answer your questions, and if you really want me to answer it or something, just say)**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Finnick's pov.

"Shut up you asshole" Johanna shouted.

"Stop being a bitch" Cato bellowed.

"Well its your fucking fault you wanker!" Johanna replied.

Oh shit just got serious! I swear i wake up to this! Johanna is basically throwing towels at Cato and he is just dodging them.

"How is this my fault?"

"I think a more appropriate question is 'HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT CATO'" Johanna screamed

"I-I oh shut up! This isn't my fault! I think it more Finch's fault" I turned to them a smirk on my face. This is brilliant, normally i don't like drama but this is just entertaining.

"Um how is it my fault?" Finch answered for all of us really.

"Because you told had sex first out of all of us!" Cato replied.

"What! That is not true, Rue and Thresh did"

"No we didn't" Thresh said.

"Um sorry to interrupt this little squabble but how in the world is Thresh and Rue or Finch and technically Xander cause he has sex with Finch, relevant to this situation?" Annie asks. Thats my girl, always the smart one, i knew there was a reason i was with her, well besides the fact she is well fit, amazing, nice and i love her

"Cause, they are" Cato said.

"No" Annie replied.

"No?" Clove said quietly.

"When did you get in the room?" We all asked.

Then suddenly she was bomarded with questions and answers.

"You okay now?"

"I thought you died"

"How could she be dead dumb ass?"

"Ah you arrive, finally"

"I was beginning to worry"

"How could you not worry?"

"Johanna you owe me £20, cause she up and its not 10 yet"

"Yeah but she doesn't look like a sheet, does she? YOU OWE ME NOW!"

"Did you guys really make a bet?"

"How are you?"

"Were you sick again?"

"You broke up the fight"

"Thats good"

"But it was beginning to get interesting"

"Hi"

"You are so weird"

"Leave her alone guys" Cato said, walking over to Clove and pulling her on his lap. He felt her forehead "She is 100% sick, she shouldn't go skiing today"

"Yeah okay, do you want to stay with her?" Katniss asked

"Sure" Cato mumbled

"Don't worry, she will be fine. We will take it in turns or pairs looking after her" Peeta added.

Cato nodded is head, then whispered something to Clove. She smiled and nodded her head.

Gale's pov.

"Okay 1, 2, 3, GO!" Annie shouted. We all pushed off and raced down the hill.

I skidded left "Oi Johanna don't push. That is cheating" I shouted

She laughed. But it was my turn to laugh when she crashed into a guy!

"I'm sorry. I wasn-" The guy began, do i know that voice?

"Aidan?" Johanna said

"Johanna?" He asked back. WHAT! NO! NOT HIM AGIAN! The fuck man! Stupid irish ponce.

"We have seriously got to stop meeting each other like this" She said giggling.

"Déjà vu much" He replied, his accent thick with irish.

"Want to hang out with us?" Rue asked, Johanna seemed loss for words after that smile he just did.

"Thig" **(Ooc: Means 'yes' in gaelic)**

"Thig?" Annie asked suspiciously.

"Oh um, it means yes. Sorry, i will try and stay in your language department. I won't speak gaelic for the whole day" Annie laughed and thanked him? Well thats stupid, why would you thank leprechaun boy.

"Whats gaelic?" Finch asked Xander.

"I have no idea" He mumbled back

Snow's pov. **(Has to be one once) **

"Ms. Astin?" My secretary comes scuttling in (As she always does)

"Yes Mr. Snow?" She asks.

"Has there been a email from Glimmer or Marvel?"

"Yes there has sir"

"Please read it to me" I request.

"One second sir" She rushed out of the room.

If those to students don't get the information i need, i will quit! Or they could be expelled. What ever i think is best

Ms. Astin comes back into the room with a sheet of paper.

"Please read it, i need to do some work"

"As you wish" She does a fake cough and starts

_Snow, _

_Marvel and I and been informed of the exact location of the group. We are located outside their villa in a safe house, a cottage of some sort. So far they have had no serious complications or situations. We think we might have been spotted, maybe once or twice but no more then that. You never really informed us of what we were looking for. We understand that you want information on them, but it seems they have no abnormal things going on. Well nothing that they don't already do at school. If you could be more exact about what you are wanting, we may be able to get the information quicker._

_We also have come across a new boy they have been hanging out with. It seems Ms. Mason, Johanna in other words, has become most friendly with him. We will do an inspection on there villa as soon as possible. We don't know when we can, as it seems Clove (Ms. Emirs) is sick. We could still get in with her in the house, but i would assume her boyfriend Cato (Mr. Evans) is looking after her. He didn't leave the villa this morning. _

_We will inform you later if we find out more. _

_Sincerely, _

_Marvel and Glimmer._

_"_Thank you Ms. Astin, i will write a reply right away. Please leave the copy of the email with me"

* * *

**Yes i know it was short but i thought it was good, right? I really enjoyed writing snows part, i have always loved writing bits like that. **

**REVEIW! **

**Next time- **

**-Glimmer and Marvel **

**-A couple break up or Aidan and Johanna, you choose. **

**-A surprise situation **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated! Really sorry, i was getting ready for christmas and i'm on holiday now so i have been sleeping and going to parties (Christmas is the best time to throw them :) haha). I'm really sorry, won't happen again! **

**~So i have chosen not to break up a couple in this chapter because there were more votes for Johanna and Aidan to hang out~**

**GUYS IN THE FUTURE ALWAYS VOTE IN THE REVEIWS SAYING WHAT YOU WANT, CAUSE ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER I ASK FOR YOU TO CHOOSE SOMETHING.**

******Reply time! So im going to reply to the anonymous people now!**

******Emma- I didn't think you were controlling my story, but i really want everyone to enjoy it so i wanted to tell you what was going to happen. I don't want you to find it unoriginal or boring. Your advice is really helpful, it will make the story better. If i choose to do the pregnancy it might start out like every other story, but i promise if it does happen it will only be the usual for about half a chapter :) **

******Alexis- Nope, i think the story would be better if i didn't say exactly say what was going on (for some things) so you could use your imagination to decide, but i will end up telling you what the fight was about. Maybe not in this chapter but very soon :) **

**********Okay so thats it for reply time (So now you know even if you are on annoymous i will answer your questions, and if you really want me to answer it or something, just say)**

* * *

Glimmer's pov. 

"I got snows reply" Marvel says, running into my room.

"Is it good or bad?" I guess i kind of want to mentally prepare. Cause i always like to know whats going on, otherwise i become stupid and don't think straight. Don't ask me why, but thats how it works in my brain.

"I guess its a little bit of both. I mean he is always mean so i don't exactly no what you were expecting" He replies.

"Okay, well read it then" I mumble back.

_Glimmer and Marvel,_

_From what i hear, this task isn't going so well. If you have been spotted then you cover will blown. It does not matter if they do not understand the reason behind your presence in france, they will will still think it strange. As would i, if i had spotted you and not know the reason you were there. You must try harder to sneak around. _

_I have informed you of what you are looking for. You must find information on them, they are a disruption to my school. They don't follow my rules and that is unacceptable. They make me look weak, and the schools deputy head Mr. Crane is doing nothing, i'm considering executing him if he doesn't fix this. If they have no abnormal things going on you have to make abnormal things go on. You have to get information on them. Now. I need it soon. Now would be best._

_Well the new boy seems interesting, maybe you two can stir up some trouble, you could at least get some information from this. __I feel Ms. Mason has always been the most interesting of the group, not in a bad way though, she adds a good perspective to them. She and Mr. Odair have never really complained about there positions as prefects and helpers to the staff. Although i think Mr. Odair has been falling behind on duty since he has been 'friends' with Ms. Cresta. _

_Well check out the house immediately! You must get in while the girl is sick. It doesn't matter if the boy is there, he will most likely never leave her side. It will be fine for you though. I always thought because you both live in a close town to Ms. Emirs and Mr. Evans you would be close. Are you not close anymore? Were ever close? _

_Well either way, i need the information soon. I expect a reply with good news very soon. Even if its small news i could still get them out. _

___Sincerely,_

Snow

"Well i don't exactly know what to say" I said.

"That was strange, i suppose we need to get the information now. Come on" Marvel said walking over to the door, picking up our jackets on the way.

Aidan's pov.

"So, when did you arrive in france?" Johanna asked sipping her hot chocolate. We had decided to ski together for the rest of the day (after we bumped into each other). We went to get a table in the restaurant while everyone finished one more lap.

"About a week ago. We normally go to Canada, but we decided we should stay closer to Ireland this time" She nodded her head, smiling.

"I know what you mean. We basically did the same thing as you but oppisite. We wanted to go further away from america, not close like we always do"

"Oh, well that makes sense" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well i was wondering why you had travelled this far, and how actually?"

"Well we all payed for the villa but we all payed for are own ticket. We always save up after every holiday we take"

"You mean you always go on holidays together?" I ask. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Yep, our parents are all workers for the government so they have to go away a lot and mostly on holidays. So thats why they let all of us go away" She said, with a sad look on her face

It was quiet for a bit, but then the rest of the guys ran into the restaurant and demanded we eat. So i guess that was the end of that talk.

Cato's pov. 

"Oh no" I hear clove say from the her bathroom.

"Clove? Whats wrong" I say knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even. How?" She starts mumbling

"Baby what are you talking about" I say pulling her off the ground and into my arms.

"I-" She begins.

"What is it love?" I ask quietly. I wait patiently until the words finally slip out.

"I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Sorry that was so short but don't worry cause the next chapter is really long.**

**I think you all knew that was going to happen. I'm like freaking out i'm so excited, i can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! This story has got a whole new level of interesting. **

**As i promised this wont be a normal and boring teen pregnancy everyone does. I promise it will be really different :) **

**REVEIW!**

**Next time-**

**-Cato and Clove's scene carry on **

**-More Johanna and Aidan action **

**-You choose a scene or i will go with a scene i have been plotting for a while**


	8. Chapter 8

**FIRST- HAPPY CHRISTMAS (I know its late) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR (Also late)!**

**I'm really really really sorry! I know i said it wouldn't happen again! I am so sorry! I had all my younger cousins sataying at my house and i still do. Today i have to take them to an amusement park. One of them is 1 haha.**

** Anyways i don't have much time as it is 3:43 in the morning (Might be about 12pm when i publish or something haha idk) and i need to write this, so i'm not answering questions. If its important i will answer it another time. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

~_Previously~_

_Cato's pov._

_"Oh no" I hear clove say from the her bathroom._

_"Clove? Whats wrong" I say knocking on the bathroom door._

_"I'm so sorry. I don't even. How?" She starts mumbling_

_"Baby what are you talking about" I say pulling her off the ground and into my arms._

_"I-" She begins._

_"What is it love?" I ask quietly. I wait patiently until the words finally slip out._

_"I think I'm pregnant"_

Clove's pov.

I stare at Cato's face, but he's not staring at mine, he's staring at my belly.

"Cato?" He just stands there. I don't think he really knows what to do. He is in complete shock.

"Cato please answer me" I say quietly.

"I-I don't understand" He answered. "We always use protection"

"I know" I mumble, tears leaking down my face.

"When did you.." He just trails off.

"I thought i could be on the flight, but i didn't know. I didn't want to tell you because i didn't want to worry you. I just checked now" I showed him the stick.

"You should've told me" He replied.

I stand up and walk to him. I'm not quite sure what to do. He has a big temper and i don't really know how he is reacting. I decide to place my arms around his waist.

He doesn't react for a moment, but he eventually hugs me back.

"P-please don't b-be angry" I say, crying.

"I-I don't know what to do" He says sadly.

"Just be there with me. Don't leave me just because of this"

"I wont..." He pushes me away slightly. "Just give me a moment to think about this"

"Okay" I say, feeling smaller then ever as he steps away from me.

He sits on the side of the bath tub, combing his fingers through his hair. I can see him bite his lip nervously. If we weren't in this situation, it would be so adorable.

I looks up at me for a second and then down to my belly. I can see him turning his head slightly, most likely picturing our baby

"I'm sorry" He says suddenly

"Why are you sorry?" I panic a bit. "_Oh god, please don't leave me" _I reply in the most desperate voice, slightly embarrassed i could sound like that. I'm sure i look like a little baby or something

"No, i mean, I'm sorry i couldn't stop you from this. I'm sorry i couldn't protect you, i'm not a very good boyfriend" I look up at him to see his eyes shimmering.

"Thats not true"

"I should've been more careful"

"It was a one in a million chance" I say.

"No its not, but its done now. We can't do anything" He looks at me before quietly standing up and hugging me. "I promise i will never leave you" He kisses my nose, my check and then my lips, barley putting any pressure on them.

"D-Do you want to touch my belly?" I mumble quietly, feel so stupid after i realise what i said.

"Okay" He replies. He gets down on his knees and pulls up my top slightly. A cool sensation spreads though me as his hand presses against my belly. The bump is barley visible, but still seems to be fascinated by the little human inside me. He looks up at me and says "He's ours" He smiles, finally looking happy.

Finch's pov.

"You are so ridiculous! What is your problem?" I shout at him.

"I'm being logical here! He is here for you, how do you not understand!" Xander shouts back.

"That is so idiotic and its not logical. Who would fly across the world just to see me?" I cry.

"Well clearly him, its so obvious he's in love with you, and frankly can't stand it!" He says rudely.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. He's going out with glimmer again, they are on holiday together" He snorts.

"Thats what he wants you to think. He wan't you to think they are on holiday. He is a wanker"

"I know that, but he's not stupid. He knows when to back off. Now can you shut up and get over it. I haven't see him since that time with everyone else" I fling my hands in the air, a desperate need for quietness.

"You are ridiculous" I replies.

"You know what? Fuck you, leave me alone. Im finished with you idiotic replies"

"You think i'm idiotic? Well i think your idiotic, you are such a nutter"

"Well i think you are rank and should piss off, or i will do something you wont like"

"Is that a threat?" He scoffs.

"Yes it is" I say sticking my head high in the air for effect.

"Empty threats" He says.

"Fine then, were over"

"Excuse me?" He says positively shocked.

"Were over and i don't know when we will get back together, if we ever do. I'm sick of you and i can't stand you complaining all the time. You are way to over protective and its annoying the hell out of me. So we are over Xander. You can sleep with Gale and i will sleep with Johanna. Good day to you" I reply, marching out of the room.

"...Bloody hell" I hear him say.

Katniss's pov. 

"Peeta, can we get that puppy" I say looking at the little labrador in the window.

"Um no" He says, chuckling slightly. He clearly thinks im joking, silly prat.

"But why? It's so cute and it wants me to buy him" I smile at it and its little paw scratches the window.

"Uh, we can't. Who will look after it and how do we bring it back home? And how in the world do you know it wants you to buy him?"

"We can share and we can take him on the plane. We will need to get him a passport or something. And i can tell by the way he is looking at me" I reply confidently.

"Look babe, as much as i would love too, we can't"

"Please" I say, finally looking at him. "I will sort everything out, please Peeta"

"I-I, don't give me the puppy dog eyes. No thats not fair. You can't do that. Katniss!"

"Oh alright" I say, with a menacing smile on my face. I walk over him and start to stroke him, in place you shouldn't stroke in public.

"Stop" He says, biting his lip

"Nope" I pop the 'p' slightly.

His eyelids start to roll backwards a bit and i can see he is enjoying it. "You know what? Fine. I will get you the puppy" He says finally, a bit out of breath.

"Yay, thanks babe! I love you!" I say jumping into his arms, kissing him.

"You are going to be the death of me" He says laughing. "C'mon then"

* * *

******I hope you liked it. **Yes, i know. Very strange of me, but come on guys, how would the world cope without weird/strange? Plus i'm thinking the puppy wont stay too long, maybe a few chapters, but thats it. 

**Please REVIEW, its always appreciated and always try and reply! If you have an account and you like my story**** i would love you to a follow or favourite it! It would be brilliant! :)**

**Next time-**

**-Puppy extravaganza **

**-Rocky relationships **

**-Telling everyone**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry! I know i haven't been updating weekly, i think I'm 2 days off? Not sure. But I'm so sorry! I don't think it will happen again anytime soon, because i wont be as busy (Hopefully).**

** I just went back to school this week and i had a test today (Which I need to get a good score in otherwise my parents wont be happy). My brother went back to university and my sister to boarding school so i have been looking after my cousins and y'know how that is (They are so cute), i have been watching Adventure time all the time because my cousins want to, its actually quite funny. **

**Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

Peeta's pov.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Annie shouted.

"Um.. brought a puppy?" I replied, scratching my head

"Are you fucking mental?" Johanna hissed. "How are we suppose to bring it back?"

"Plane" Katniss dismissed, putting a spoon Clove's yoghurt.

"Um please don't" Clove whispered. I looked at her strangely, normally she would be much more aggressive.

"You are so stupid, now we have to take the puppy back" Finnick muttered.

"No we don't. And we can't thats so mean" Katniss pointed out.

"Yes you do, and thats your fault, you brought the puppy. I feel bad too but come on we cant..." Madge told us.

"Ugh okay, but before just look at him" She walked outside to the and came back with the black labrador we saw in the shop. He was sleeping in a bed. His floppy ear resting over one of his eyes.

"Hes adorable" Gale said.

"That doesn't even matter. I'm sorry but we can't. Its horrible... but we can't keep him" Rue said sighing and sitting on Thresh.

"She's right" Annie sniffed.

"Yep"

"It makes sense"

"Well what do you think clove?" Thresh questioned. We all turned to her.

"Um, i-i don't know"

"She means she doesn't think we should keep him" Johanna corrected.

"Katniss, its sad but we can't keep him. Take him back before he gets attached" Cato said logically. Katniss sulked for a bit then nodded her head and picked up the little puppy.

"Bye Bye puppy" Rue hollered

"See ya" Madge squeaked.

Marvel's pov.

"Um what the hell was that?" I said, jumping down from the bench. We had just whitened a shouting match, a little puppy sleeping and someone sleeping inside 'Our Targets' Villa.

"I'm not sure" Glimmer looked puzzled "I think Katniss brought a puppy but everyone told her to get rid of it..."

"Ugh. Does Snow need to hear about this? Is it important?" I asked.

"Don't know. Maybe we should just tell him, i guess it could be important"

"Right, well we should write the email. Hang on, how much longer is this holiday?" I took my glove off, filling it with snow.

"One week" Glimmer looked at me strangely.

"Only? Really?" I said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah. Ugh Marvel what are you doing?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh this thing?" I basically shoved the glove in her face. "I'm going to throw it at their widow" I pointed to our targets.

"Ugh, why?"

"I'm testing a theory" I declared. I threw the glove at the window and ducked, pulling Glimmer down with me.

"W-what the fuck was that?" I heard Johanna splutter.

"It worked" I announced proudly.

"What worked?" Glimmer asked puzzled.

"Come on, keep up. We need to do something fast"

"Whats going on?" Glimmer whined.

"I'll tell you later" **(Oh just so you know, none of you will know what Marvel is talking about. So don't think you are missing something)**

Rue's pov.

"Now that Katniss is back, Clove and I need to make an announcement" Cato motioned for us to listen.

"Okay?" Thresh said.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly. "DID YOU TWO FINALLY SEAL THE DEAL?"

Everyone laughed and looked at Cato for a response. "I- Um something like that?"

"Ooh. Okay go on" Finnick said.

"Clovespregnant" Cato spluttered.

"What?"

"Did you guys get that?"

"That was.."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Do you really expect us to understand that?"

"Are you talking in a different language?"

"Sounded like a dying cat"

"What the hell? No it didn't"

"Guys please be quiet" Clove gulped. No one was really listening. "Guys?" I looked around, well this is getting interesting. I really hope she doesn't tell us about her sex life... that reminds me of... OLCBC. Ugh.

"GUYS" Clove screeched, but she immediately went quiet once everyone shut up and looked at her. "Look this is hard to say but... I- Um- we- I..."

"Spit it out already" Johanna said.

"I'm pregnant"

There was a long silence. Clove looked so scared and Cato went and hugged her. Everyone was shocked. No one could speak.

"How far along are you?" Finch whispered.

"I don't know, maybe four weeks" Clove mumbled.

"Are you going to keep it?" Xander asked.

"Xander, thats so rude" Finch sneered.

"No, its logical" He retorted.

"Stop being so mean. She is going through a hard time"

"I kno-" He was cut of by a slap across the face.

"Sorry but i had to do that. What you are arguing about is not relevant" She huffed. "We have bigger things to deal with"

"What do you plan to do?" Annie asked, her face looked so worried and sad.

"I-We're not sure" Clove squeaked.

"An abortion?"

"Adoption?"

"Keep him?"

"Its a bit too early to talk about those things, don't you think?" I pointed out. "What do you think your parents will say. Do you want to call them?"

"Cato?" Clove turned to Cato, obviously to distraught to answer anymore questions. He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

"We're going to think about it for the rest of the holiday. When we have decided, we will tell our parents and see what they have to say. Does that sound good?" He asked.

"Um yeah, good plan" Fidgeted Annie.

"Okay, um, what do we do now?" Peeta stammered.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Johanna murmured.

* * *

**Yes, i know its short butt id didn't know what to write. Do you like it? I was a bit confused about what the reaction would be like. I had no idea, it was kind of mix feeling. I was going to make Johanna really mad but then i thought that wouldn't work.**

**Also i thought it would be logical to take back the puppy cause y'know :( **

**Review please :) **

**Next time- **

**-Glimmer and Marvel discover the truth **

**-Baby problems **

**-You decide? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so i'm back! Its all a long story and i'm not going to bore you about it. So i will start from where i left off! I hope you guys are excited about the baby. I got some mixed feelings on the topic, but i guess we will see :) **

**ANYWAY HERE IT IS~**

* * *

Rue's pov.

Holy shit. Well this is a problem. Clove's parents are going to flip... Oh no. She will be murdered. She won't make it out alive. Will i get the baby if she dies? Wait. No. Won't the baby die too... No. Yes. Yes actually it would. Well that depends. I'm sure her parents would save the baby. I mean even if clove was really insane and a killer they would kill her. Just like if you had OLCBC as a daughter you wouldn't kill her? No. Actually i think you would she is insane. I am not thinking about that crazy witch. Actually witches are not that bad. Think about harry potter. Thats a brilliant series. I should read it again. But Relish has it... Oh that cow. I remember when she crashed my car... Fuck. Wait what the hell am i talking about?

"THRESH" I call.

"WHAT?" He shouted back, "Is there a problem?" He asked, his head popping out.

"Um no? But i think i'm insane" I replied, clicking my tounge. Thresh rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. I think everyone is just a bit fuzzed up with the whole situation" I nodded my head in agreement.

"This is so stupid. What are we going to do? No, what are they going to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea, babe." Thresh answered, a sad smile on his face. "Shall we go outside? I think i may go crazy being in this house any longer" He muttered.

I agreed and got up. Grabbing my jumper and hat as i walked out, Thresh hot on my heels.

Glimmer's pov.

"So are you going to explain why you threw a glove at their window?" I muttered running after Marvel.

"Well i was testing if they were all hyped up. And they were" He said jogging a little faster.

"Whats that supposed to tell us"

"Oh you will see" He grinned.

"What! No you tell me now you-" Marvel stopped and placed a hand over my mouth. He looked around and stopped as soon as he saw something. "Quickly. Up here" He said motioning for the tree.

"No i'm not climbing a tree" I hissed.

"Yes you bloody well are" He demanded.

I followed him up (Not that i wanted to. Lets make that clear), "What the hell are you doing. You keep bloody interrupting me" I whispered darkly as we reached the top of the tree.

"Be quiet" He said, pointing at Rue and Thresh.

Rue's pov.

"Wait, i need to clarify something first" I said placing my hand on Thresh's shoulder. Thresh nodded his head and moved his hand, motioning for me to continue.

"We will not under any circumstance be doing any... naughty stuff" Thresh's face crumpled up, he was clearly unhappy about this. "Look mr. im so amazing and need to have sex every bloody five minutes, i am not getting pregnant like clove! I don't want a little sea monkey in my belly... Not yet anyway" I said grinning.

"Oh, alright" He said grabbing my hand. "But i still think you are being unreasonable" I gave him my are-you-being-fucking-serious-you-honry-little-bitch look and rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay you win"

Jesus. He is so ridiculous. I, flipping awesome Rue, will rule over him with my majestic-ness

Marvel's pov.

I took a few minutes to process their converstion. Finally it kicked in.

"CLOVES PREGNANT?" I shouted into Glimmers ear. "THAT LITTLE... THAT UGH WAIT TILL SNOW FINDS OUT!" I said climbing down the tree.

"Wait. Marvel Marvel Marvel MARVEl! SPARKLES!"

"Are you kidding me?" I said, glaring at her.

"Well you wouldn't be quiet. I don't have time for your bloody girl moments" I rolled my eyes. "Look are you sure we should tell Snow?"

I scrunched my nose up, sighing. "I suppose we better not... that would be the 'right' thing to do" I muttered darkly.

"Yeah it would" Glimmer decided, sitting on the ground. "What should we do? Do you think we should ask them whats going on?"

"They won't want to talk to us. I don't think it would be a smart idea" I shook my head, sitting down next to her.

"Well we need to do something. I am kind of still friends with Clove. I need to help her. Or do something" Glimmer announced.

"Well then, i guess its decided" I grunted, standing up again.

"Whats decided?" She asked curiously.

"That we are going to see them. If you wan't to get involved, then we will get involved" I placed my hand in front of her face, offering her to take it.

"You just said that was a bad idea" She responded.

"Yeah, well i changed my mind" I shrugged. She grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Okay then..." Glimmer said, lifting her eyebrows slightly. "What do we say to Snow? We said that we would update him"

Chucking, i squeezed her hand, "I'll deal with that tosser"

Cato's pov.

I put my head in my hands, tears nearly falling from my eyes.

I'm not ready to be a dad. I really can't do this. I wan't to help Clove but i can't do this. Im only 16.

I stood up and walked towards the wall. I rested my face on it. "I should have been more careful. I'm such an idiot. This is all my fault" I raged. "I can't be a dad! Not now. I don't know if i could ever be a dad" I pulled on my hair in frustration.

"Fuck" I muttered, wiping my eyes, brushing the tears threatening to fall from my eyes off.

I sat on the floor punching it hard on the way down.

"Cato!" I heard someone call.

"Cato!" Sounds like Johanna.

"Cato! Seriously will you an-" She opened the door and stopped mid sentence. "Oh" She looked at me before hesitantly sitting down next to me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I- I was just going to say that we are going out soon" She stammered.

"I don't really think i can go out" I whispered. I could barley hear my own voice.

"I understand, do you want us too br-" She was cut off by the sound of knocking.

"LET US IN" Someone called.

Oh no. Not them.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! Sorry for the MASSIVE delay. **

**REVIEW **

**Next time- **

**-Glimmer and Marvel **

**-Will you be the dad? **

**-Aidan and Johanna **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely readers! Are you excited for this chapter? I know i am as i'm just about to write it :) Although i have a chinese lesson so i shall try and finish it now.**

**Oh and guys guess what? I read my first fanfiction for twilight. I'm pretty impressed that i didn't dislike it. But it was on one of my favourite couples, although not mentioned a lot, Claire and Quill are too cute! Do you guys read them too? I must say, the fanfictions were brilliant! To be fair, this is super random, but i always loved the Quileute pack way more then the vampires. The boys seem so sweet, would be pretty wonderful to be imprited on by Brady or Embry haha (Really random but the guy who plays Jared in the film... well hello! I mean he is my cup of tea!)**

**Anyway, here i go~**

**[Sorry just got my internet back up, this was supposed to be uploaded on friday!]**

* * *

**_Previously _**

_"I understand, do you want us too br-" She was cut off by the sound of knocking._

_"LET US IN" Someone called._

_Oh no. Not them._

Rue's pov.

"What do you want!" I heard Finch snarl behind me.

"Oh honestly, get over your self Finch. Like i'm here to see _you_" Glimmer replied, with just as much venom in her voice.

"So who are you here to see?" I prodded, looking through the window at them.

Sighing, Marvel tured his head to look at her. "Obviously we want to see the mummy to be" He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Johanna shrieked from across the room.

"Doesn't really matter, will you just let us in. Please?" Glimmer coaxed.

"No. We still don't like you" Annie replied bluntly.

"Bit rude" Marvel mumbled.

Rolling his eyes Finnick looked through the window, "After what you did, i would say you're being let off lightly..."

"Oh be quiet fish boy, we only want to talk to Clove. Not you. Or really any of you" Glimmer snarled.

"Well too bad because you can't come in. I would honestly prefer it if i didn't have to have sparkles and little miss I'm-like-totally-beautiful-omg-101-cheerleeding around..." Rue grinned.

"Oh just let them in, maybe then they will leave" We all paused and looked over at Clove who's face but blotchy and red.

"Um alright" Thresh answered, opening the door.

"Thank god" Glimmer mumbled before running over to Clove. Marvel just grunted, walking over to a free seat, not really in the mood to talk.

"Did you want something?" Clove only looked around, never really meeting Glimmer's disgruntled gaze.

We all watched, wondering what she may say. What she could say. "I-"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm here" Aidan pushed in, clearly unaware of the tense situation. "Oh am i interrupting?" His eyes travelled around the room, full of concern.

"Well yes, kind of" Gale mumbled, looking over at Johanna.

"Not your not. Come on lets go Aidan" She smiled, grabbing his hand (not before sending Little-jelous-bitch, AKA: Gale, a glare. Saying a quick goodbye she exited the room.

Madge's pov.

I watched as Gale's gaze lingered a little to long on Jo. What was wrong with me? I never catch his attention anymore. Ever. What did she have that i didn't? Answer: I don't know. I never knew. Solution: Nothing. Not even Rue could think of anything... not that i had asked.

_The whole entire human race: 1 Me: 0_

It was annoying, but i couldn't really do anything. I had only just come back. Well technically thats wrong. I never left. But i had been staying on the slopes much longer then everyone else. I only found out about Clove after the whole announcement! I wasn't even bloody here!

Don't ask where Gale was. Because i have no idea. He disappeared as well. Only for 3 days or so like me. But still long enough from it to have an effect.

"Well i don't really care who that was but can i continue?" Glimmer asked, interrupting my deep thoughts.

"Yeah fine, go on" Cato motioned with his hand for her to continue her pathetic plea.

"I missed you" She said simply. Shrugging her shoulders. "I want to help you get through this. I know we haven't been the best of friends lately-" A few coughs here and there were thrown in "But can't you forgive me?" Another round of coughs erupted, a simple 'what...' was added by Rue.

"Fine. Whatever. But don't expect to be apart of anything" Clove answered, walking quietly out of the room.

We were all silent before i decided to add my opinion, "Honestly, i don't think that helped much. You may think you are helping her out, but you really aren't. It looks like she is getting an abortion and you adding to the flames isn't really helping the situation"

"Oh shut up. No one really cares what you have too say. Your an outsider. Not important" Marvel said, standing protectively close to Glimmer.

"Fuck you Sparkles" Gale growled, "Don't talk to her like that. You don't deserve any say in this"

I looked shocked for a moment. Why had he tried to help me? Why the sudden change in heart. Would he do that for Johanna? Would he? Answer: Unknown. Solution: Oh shit, i've got nothing

_The whole entire human race: 2 Me: 0_

"Why? Why do i suddenly have no say?" He barked. His face turning a vicious shade of red.

"You know why..."

"No please enlighten me?" Marvel clearly wasn't think this through.

"Don't make me say the words" Gale spat.

"No go on"

"Shut up"

"Please say them"

"Don't act like you don't know"

"I really don't"

"Bitch"

"Completely clueless"

"You utter utter sank" I muttered.

"Oh i am such a numskull" He said shaking his head.

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME YOU SICK TWISTED LITTLE BOY" Finch yelled across the room, startling us all.

Marvel only grinned, "I recall no such thing"

_Smash. Crack. Blood._

Oh fuck.

Johanna's pov. 

"So what was all that about?" Aidan said laughing as we swung our hands in between us.

"Oh nothing, its all silly. Trust me my friends are a boat load" I said giggling as he wrapped his arm around me, still holding my hand.

"Well i would love to get to know them. If there your friends then i want in" Grinning i only shook my head.

"You so don't know what you are getting into"

* * *

**That was it! I hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW, PLEASE IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY! **

**Next time- **

**-Smash. Crack. Blood **

**-Johanna and Aidan **

**-A couple that you desire **


	12. Chapter 12

**!Hola! Okay friends, now its time for my very late update (Oh that rhymed!). Now, as you all know at the end of each year, a student is forced to take a whole bunch of exams, now i'm not saying i took my a levels or something as important, but i did take my exams. I did a lot of studying and to be honest i didn't have time to update. At one point i had considered deleting this story because i didn't have time, but now that the exams are over i am determined to finish the story. I don't know how much longer it will take, but i'm hoping on a 3 more chapter, so not much! **

**Well enough of my babbling, fellow readers, your wait has come to an end~ **

* * *

Rue's pov.

As usual i broke the silence, "Did you just fucking smash my glass?"

Cato just looked at me, not really hearing what i was saying. It's like the boy was asking for me to punch him.

"You are so annoying Cato! It look me a bloody hour to make that smoothie" I mumbled under my breath. Stupid boy. Who does he think he is, smashing my glass and getting blood on the table, "And don't think i'm helping with your hand, even if you are a baby daddy" I said snorting a little at my joke.

No one laughed.

Well fine, be all dramatic. Everyone just started at me. What was with these people, "What?" I asked, raising my hands in the air.

Finnick just shook his head and replied, "Are you deaf? Did you not just hear that conversation?"

"Well obviously i did, i was here the whole time"

"So why are you not shocked? Why are you not startled by the fact Cato's hand is cut? Why are you acting so normal and calm?" Finnick grumbled at me. I don't really know what that boy is expecting.

"Well first off, Marvel is a dick, so i have learnt not to take what he says personally and secondly, the wanker broke my glass, obviously he is going to bleed. Do i need to answer the last one? Because i think my other answers cover it" I raised my eyebrows at them all, before walking over too the broken glass.

I grabbed a cloth, trying to carefully pick up the glass, "Oh and don't think i'm letting you off Cato, come and help me clean" I said.

Everyone was still being weird, and i had really had enough. These people take everything that idiot says seriously, since when did it matter what Marvel had to say? Jesus.

Cato eventually came over after cleaning his bloody hands, excuse the pun.

He looked pretty shaken up, but i guess i couldn't blame him. He did just smash a glass. But i think he may be acting to retarded because of the unborn fetus inside Clove.

"Sorry for smashing your glass" He said quietly after everyone had begun the argument again.

I sighed and turned to him, "I can't exactly stay mad at you when you have such a sad face on, but really what go into you?"

"I don't know. I guess i just wanted them to shut up and it's the only thing i could come up with?" He replied, shrugging.

After seeing him so sad and helpless, i decided i had chosen the side i was going to take with this baby thing. Not that there was a side, but i just had a good idea as to what he should do.

We didn't talk for a bit after that, though i knew i had to tell him what was on my mind eventually. This boy was going to listen.

Johanna's pov.

Aidan laughed at my joke as we continued to walk down the road. "You are so weird" I only grinned, this date had gone so well.

I barley went on dates anymore, and this one was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He was perfect.

He even fit my check list:

*Not a killer

*Not a killer

and what's that?

*Not a killer

_Perfect!_

We eventually arrived at my cabin, and it was kind of akward. Let me tell you something, this is not like the movies. I swear.

In the movies it's all so cute and funny.

In real life it's awkward and embarrassing

"I had a really good time" I whispered, looking at my feet. _Shit. _WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME? I AM A STRONG WOMEN! NO CRYING FOR JO.

Jesus, i am so weird and i am so not strong.

"Good, because i did too" Aidan smiled at he, moving forward slightly, "I hope we can do this again sometime?"

"Of course" I said, nodding quickly.

In fact, i think i really liked this boy. For once in a very long time, i had strong feelings for someone. But it won't last. I don't do long distance relationships, this is just a holiday fling.

Aidan just smiled again, and moved so his head was pretty much touching mine. He started leaning in slowly, still smiling at me. I sucked my breath in quickly, still watching him. He was so close now. Really close. I closed my eyes, and waited until i finally felt his lips on mine. They were so warm and felt so right.

I smiled this time. He was so sweet, he wasn't even going further then that. It was the best kiss ever, and it wasn't even tongue!

After a small kiss, with a tiny touch of open mouth, it was done.

"Thank you, Aidan. I really did have a good time"

He grinned, "Like i said, i did too"

Fuck, this boy has got me around his pinky.

* * *

**Okay well that was it. Short but sweet? **

**Review and favourite or whatever you wish to do! **

**Next time- **

**-Some Finnick and Annie time **

**-More from Glimmer and Marvel **

**-A bit of Gale and Madge?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Well welcome back! Before i start the story i just want to reply to a question and give a warning! **

**Guest (I think you may be able to work out who you are)- I'm really sorry about it being short, but because i was away so long i just wanted people to get a feel of the story again. I would rather not argue, but thats my reason. Thank you!**

**Warning: This chapter may be very uncomfortable for some readers. **

* * *

Clove's pov.

"- and i really think adoption would be good, i mean what you co-" I sigh, turning over on my bed, covering my ears. I do not want to hear this. Can't she see i just want to be left alone. The pregnancy isn't even 2 months along, why is Glimmer even trying to think about this?

"Why can't i just have an abortion?" I mumble to her. I hear a gasp in the background.

"You can't do that" Glimmer shakes her head violently, "Thats murder"

I sigh, rubbing my eyes, "Look Glimmer, i'm only sixteen. And i have my whole life ahead of me. It makes sense, doesn't it? I don't think Cato even really wants a baby right now anyway. We've been together six months..."

"It's definitely not the right thing to do, don't you think your parents would agree with me?"

"I don't know what my parents would think and i don't care, this is my pregnancy, and if i want an abortion i will get one. And anyway if i want to get one, i need to get it soon..." I shake my head, "I don't want to get attached... When i told Cato, he was happy? and so was i, i guess, but now we realise whats going on, neither of us know what to think..."

The silence in the room is deafening. I hear Glimmer choking back tears.

Why is she crying? This is my fault, not hers. And it's my decision?

I hear a whispering in the background. Turning my head i come face to face with, "Oh hi Cato"

"I don't want you to get an abortion" Cato said confidently, crossing his arms.

"Thats easy for you to say, you don't have to have him in your stomach"

I watch Cato as he rubs his temple, sighing, "Glimmer, could you please give us a moment" She nods her head, silently walking out the room.

"Look Clove, you don't really want an abortion. I know you just don't know what to do. Please just listen to me?" I stay still, but eventually give a weak nod.

Cato comes over, sitting on the bed next to me. He grabs my hand, before continuing, "This is a very difficult topic. I don't exactly know how to... I know we've only been together six months and i know you think i will leave you, but i wont. I can't predict the future, but right now i'm thinking we have a good chance of our relationship sustaining. Even if we do break up, i would never leave you. You were one of my best friends before we went out. You still are now and you still will be then"

He gives me a small smile, but continues, "It doesn't matter where are relationship goes, it matters where this baby goes. I love you. I don't care if you think i won't help you, because i will. I just want this to end well. I may be only sixteen, but i know that i don't believe in abortion and i know you may think it's the right thing to do, but i don't. The whole topic makes me sad and uncomfortable... just please don't do anything drastic, because i'm here for you. I really do love you"

I stare at Cato, not knowing how to reply. What he said was so honest... it was just.. i really can't.

How does anyone reply to that. How do i reply to that? I quickly wipe away a few of my tears.

"I love you too, i just don't know what to do" I say shrugging my shoulders helplessly.

"I don't want this to seem cheesy or way too lovey dovey" I give a small chuckle at that, of course he would say that, "but i really love you. I know i'm only sixteen but i did mean everything i said. It doesn't matter if we break up because your my best friend either way. I wont leave you, i promise"

I shift closer to him and lean up to him, kissing him on the nose. "Thank you"

**(I'm really sorry if this topic makes you uncomfortable. I wan't you to know i will be changing this story to an 'M'. I also want you to know that i do not know enough about abortion to say it is always wrong or always right. I mean i feel it is wrong and it's killing the baby, but i have no idea what it's like to consider it in real life. I am very sorry for entering this touching topic. Please do not say rude things in the reviews about this. I just felt it should have been mentioned as clove is pregnant)**

Annie's pov. 

"Finn! Do you want to go grab something to eat?" I say as i lean against the door.

"Yeah sure. Madge and Gale want to come too, that alright?" He calls back.

"Yeah sure"

I hear pattering of feet down the hall. I sigh impatiently, checking my watch. "Hurry up you guys!"

I hear a loud rumble and coures of swear words, "Sorry, sorry!" Finnick yelps from the other room. I giggle as he comes out of the room, with my bra on his head.

"Finnick, what on earth are you doing?" I continue to laugh at his disheveled form.

"I didn't mean too, i just fell over and then your bra just flew at me! I swear i didn't put it on my head" He said, holding his hands up.

I shake my head and walk over to him, lifting the bra off his face, "You are so weird"

"Hey!" He said grabbing me around the waist, "Take that back"

"Nope" I mumble as he begins to tickle me, "S-s-stop! Fin-nick!" I wiggle around in his grip, laughing.

"Take it back"

"N-never" I say, trying to move away from him.

"Take it back Ann or i will tickle you behind your ears"

"No! Don't you d-dare!"

"Oh i will"

"Okay, okay i take it back" I said leaning my head away from his.

I hear Madge laughing down the hall. She's probably fascinated by how weird Finnick is.

"Good" Finnick mumbles, kissing me quickly on the lips.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I know it wasn't very long! But im trying to pace out the chapters! **

**Next time- **

**-Madge and Gale/ Finnick and Annie **

**-Parents find out **

**-Contact from Snow **


End file.
